User blog:Lesanthosxia/Ability Details Page Guideline
Greetings, Editors Hey there, editors of the wiki community. Previously I made a blog to bring our attention to the Ability Details pages, and now, I would like to give a general guideline to all editors who are interested in filling in the ability details pages. What these pages should contain Ability Details pages are meant to contain all complex information about a champion's spells and/or abilities. The order of ability information should follow as below: ----''General Format:''---- (Skill name) is a (spell type, e.g. single target collision skill shot) spell/ability that (brief spell/ability description, like projectile description, buff or debuff component.) * (Skill name) procs on-hit effects. * (Skill name) procs spell vamp and similarly with all area of effect/damage over time/multiple target/single target spells and abilities with full/diminished effect. (Use only relevant option among those) * (Skill name) pops spell shield/does not pop spell shield. * (Skill name) will/will not damage and the (Insert crowd control name here) will be negated/however the mark's placement will proceed. (Switch out text as to fit the ability yourself) For spell type, refer to skillshot, damage over time, area of effect for further guidelines. ----''Templates----'' Below is the templates for the respective descriptions and procs. These had been simplified from the above manual style of inputing of information. (On-hit effect are not needed to be mentioned in every ability. Not putting any "true" or "false" will not create the line of text which describe it. ) ;And it will appear as the following Additional information can be added in with a * at the front of the new row before the template above. (Templates are created by 92garfield) ''----Special Circumstances----'' As the last section said, those are the general information each spell/ability should contain. Of course, if skills like Poppy's ability details on Devastating Blow which requires a separated explanation on it due to affected by spell vamp instead of life steal as opposed to most on-hit abilities. Another example of a unique behavior of spell that does not follow the normal rules of would be . You can find her spell description here. In such case, you should separate the description of spell vamp or into 2 section for more complex information on each. ----''Exceptions''---- There are certain abilities that are very simple and does not require much in-depth explanation. One of such would be . These abilities need only a short phrase to generally highlight what does it do. ''----"Pending for Test" tag----'' This is a special tag that I made for information that are NOT CONFIRMED. The code for this tag will link it to the previous blog which explains the purpose of it. The following is a copy & paste from what I posted in the previous blog. I believe some of you are led here by this tag. Yes, "PENDING FOR TEST" is not a confirmed information. If you made the effort or already proven that this pending information is valid OR invalid, please do either remove the tag and state in edit summary that you had proven this to be valid, or just remove the entire information and state in the edit summary for having the information proved to be invalid. ''Code/Template for this tag To place this tag, just copy the codes below. It will appear as . Lastly If you are still unsure of how to phrase certain abilities or spell description, feel free to look around other ability details pages for information. And if editing and codes is a problem for you, feel free to drop what you like to add/delete at the comment below the specific page and/or notify us by going into the . Any further question can also be left as message on my talk page. Just click on the Japanese words on my signature!! (Remember to leave your signature along with your message!!) Thank you for all the efforts for making our wiki shine!! And a great thank you to 92garfield for creating the custom templates!! Signed, [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ]] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|零亜のレサンテョスイア™''']] 16:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts